What is Forever?
by ILSLy
Summary: Magnus nunca ha amado a nadie, no tanto como ama a Alec. El único problema es que Alec morirá algún día y Magnus tendrá que vivir sin él y no hay nada que se pueda hacer ¿O si? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DEL FANFIC ORIGINAL DE Kimuthy99


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a doña Cassandra Clarey su saga Los Instrumentos Mortales.**_

 _ **En este caso, este fanfic es una**_ _ **traducción**_ _ **del fic original de**_ **Kimuthy99** _ **quien amablemente me concedió el permiso para traducir su oneshot al español. Es cortito, pero hermoso.**_

 _ **NA: es mi primera traducción ¡Qué emoción!**_

 ** _Advertencias: Drama._**

 _ **Titulo: What is forever?**_

 _ **Autora: Kimuthy99**_

 _ **Traductora: ILSLy**_

 _ **¿Qué es "para siempre"?**_

…

* * *

Alec había aceptado el hecho de que, un día, él moriría. Él sabía que un día, despertaría y no viviría para ver la siguiente noche; o tal vez, si tenía suerte, se iría a dormir una noche y no volvería a despertar.

Magnus, por otro lado, no podía aceptar eso.

Él no podía imaginar un mundo sin Alec. Él no podía pensar en pasar cientos de años, sabiendo que nunca podría ver de nuevo al amor de su vida. Él recordaba bien a sus anteriores amores; pero sin importar quienes fueran, tarde o temprano Magnus eventualmente se sentía aburrido de ellos, con el tiempo. Pero, una vez más, Magnus nunca había sentido algo así de fuerte por alguien más.

Magnus no podía dormir. No podía comer. No podía ni siquiera pensar. Era como si nada más importara realmente. Su mundo giraba en torno a Alexander Ligthwood. Él todavía tenía por delante cincuenta o sesenta años ¿Cierto? Tal vez él fuera capaz de dejar ir a Alexander en unos poco años más. Aunque, muy en el fondo, él sabía que no era cierto.

Magnus nunca podría dejar ir a Alec.

Entonces, Magnus hizo la búsqueda por _semanas_ de cómo hacer inmortal a un Cazador de Sombras, pero nada que Alec pudiera aprobar salió a la luz. Claro, podría ser mordido por un vampiro, Alec sería inmortal así, pero eso le quitaría su vida como Cazador de Sombras, algo que Magnus no podía dejar que Alec hiciera. Convertirse en un vampiro lo hubiese destruido, sin respirar ni comer, solo consumiendo la sangre necesaria para vivir por la eternidad. Además, si Magnus hubiese querido a un vampiro en su vida, él solo podría haber salido con el amigo de Clary, Saun. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Saun? ¿Steve? Oh bueno, realmente no importaba. El chico simplemente no era su tipo.

No que Alec fuese realmente " _su tipo_ ". Alec era increíblemente sencillo en cuanto su look y su aspecto y realmente no ponía mucho esfuerzo en ello. Claro, que Alec realmente no lo necesitaba. Suéteres raidos y jeans desgastados lucían bien en él, y Magnus la verdad no lo dejaba sobre su cuerpo durante mucho tiempo, de todas formas.

De vuelta a su investigación, Magnus había conseguido un libro de hechizos con una formula de inmortalidad, pero la cual requería magia _muy_ negra, y Magnus sabía a dónde lo llevaría eso.

\- " _La ley es dura, pero es la ley_ ", dijo Magnus con burla, sabiendo de antemano que la Clave mataba a los brujos que usaban la magia negra. Además, apartando las tontas leyes de los Cazadores de Sombras, la conciencia de Magnus sabía demasiado bien lo que la magia negra hacia a una persona. Así, aunque Alec lo dejara hacer el hechizo en él, el ser inmortal resultante no sería _su_ Alec. Sería un monstruo, sin alma humana e incapaz de sentir emociones humanas, o, al menos eso sería lo que la Clave pensaría. Ellos tomarían a Alec y lo despojarían de sus Marcas, algo que Magnus ya había visto en otro Cazador de Sombras, y ya había decidido que era un proceso terrible. No, él no permitiría que Alec fuese lastimado de aquella forma.

Entonces, surgía la pregunta de quitar su propia inmortalidad. Era posible, se podía hacer. Magnus lo había considerado antes, la única vez que había estado enamorado, con Etta. Él se había preguntado cómo sería el morir, el tener que compartir años y atesorar momentos porque estos se acabarían demasiado rápido.

Por supuesto, él nunca lo había pensado seriamente. Quitarse la inmortalidad sería como detener la impresión de una novela bestseller a la mitad, siendo unas cientos de páginas muy poco para leer. Él aun tenía mucha historia que contar, pero ¿Realmente valía la pena contarlas sin Alec a su lado? Sus pensamientos se fueron hacia Tessa, quien había amado tanto a un mortal una vez que ella nunca más volvió a amar, no de esa forma. Y habían pasado doscientos años de eso.

Magnus levantó su celular y marcó su número.

Si había alguien que podía ayudarle en aquel momento, esa era ella.

El teléfono repicó tres veces.

\- ¿Hola? – la voz de Tessa sonó feliz – Magnus, es bueno saber de ti.

Él casi podía ver su sonrisa a través del teléfono. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. ¿Por qué tuvo que traer de vuelta ese peso a ella?

\- ¿Aun recuerdas a Will? – preguntó finalmente. Tessa guardó silencio unos segundos al otro lado de la línea.

\- Si, nunca podría olvidar a alguien como él. – susurró ella.

\- ¿Aun lo amas? – la ansiedad de Magnus estaba llevándose lo mejor de él. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar.

\- Aun lo amo de la misma manera en como lo amé cuando él vino a rescatarme de las Hermanas Oscuras- su voz era un susurro lleno de pena y anhelo; Magnus deseó no haberla llamado. Cuando él pensaba en Will, siempre veía a aquel joven adolescente que pensaba que estaba maldito, y venía a él su cara cuando Will había descubierto que todo aquello había sido siempre una mentira. La alegría mezclada con la inesperada esperanza. La primavera en sus pies cuando él corrió fuera de su casa de campo.

Él lo sabía. Sabía que para Tessa, Will siempre sería su primer y único amor.

Entonces Magnus se preguntó cómo sería ver a tus hijos y tus nietos crecer y morir, pero tú siempre lucir para ellos de veinte años. Joven por siempre. Magnus decidió que no deseaba saberlo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿De qué se trata esto? – preguntó Tessa, con la curiosidad superando su soledad. Will era ahora una memoria feliz; los años se habían encargado de limar los afilados bordes del dolor de la pérdida. Ella quería hablar con Magnus de lo que fuera que lo estuviera preocupando.

Una lágrima rodó por su rostro, seguida de otra y otra y otra hasta que él comenzó a sollozarle al teléfono.

\- Voy a perderlo – sollozó - Solo puedo darle unos cuantos años de mi vida, mientras él me da su eternidad. No importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo imaginar cómo vivir sin él. Es como…si él hubiera recomenzado mi vida, y no puedo, nunca, volver a ser como era antes de él. Él me completa, me llena, me hace ser mejor de lo que jamás sería por mí mismo. Alec es un libro abierto, permitiéndome escribir sobre cada una de sus páginas y leer sus pensamientos más profundos, pero lo único que puedo darle de vuelta es mi maldición. Porque estoy maldito ¿O no? ¡Vivir para siempre es estar maldito por toda la eternidad! Ver como se repite el mismo ciclo de vida y muerte y nunca poder detenerlo. No lo quiero, no quiero nada de eso. Lo amo, Tessa. Lo amo.

Magnus tiró el teléfono al suelo y lloró. Lagrimas corriendo libres hasta su barbilla y cayendo dentro de sus ropas. Él no podía recordar la última vez que había llorado así de fuerte por alguien. Dudaba que alguna vez lo hubiese hecho. Aun llorando, Magnus se abrazó a sí mismo, cayendo como un peso muerto sobre la alfombra y subiendo las rodillas hasta su pecho, sollozó.

Alec le encontró así.

Alec había tirado con descuido sus llaves sobre la mesa de café de la entrada, echando una mirada alrededor del loft cuando vio a Magnus, corrió hasta el brujo y lo envolvió suavemente con sus brazos cubiertos de runas.

\- Shhh, shh, ya estoy aquí – le susurró, frotando suaves círculos en su espalda para calmarlo- Estoy justo aquí. No llores. ¿Qué sucede?

Alec nunca había sido el mejor consolando. Ese era usualmente el trabajo de Jace.

Magnus no respondió. Solo tomó a Alec del cuello y lo haló hacia abajo, acercándolo a él.

\- Te amo, Alexander Lightwood, y siempre lo haré.

\- Y yo también te amo, Magnus.

Fue cuando Magnus entendió que "para siempre" no importaba en ese momento.

El _ahora_ era el momento para compartir con su Alexander.

…

* * *

 _ **N/T: Es hermoso, lo sé. Lloré fuertemente cuando lo leí por primera vez. Es…hermoso.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer esta traducción y gracias de antemano por todos sus comentarios y opiniones, disculpen mi enorme falta al no poder responderles como quisiera. Los que me leen desde hace tiempo me conocen y saben que: 1° no tengo internet en casa ni cerca de ella 2° no tengo casi tiempo libre 3° los amo y los adoro.**_

 _ **Recuerden que esto es solo una traducción, nada me pertenece excepto el ligero trabajo de dar coherencia de un idioma al otro. Todos los créditos a su hermosa autora Kimuthy.**_

 _ **Kimuthy: Thanks sweetheart for allowed me to translate this beautiful story. Sorry for the dilate, my free time it´s a bitch. Love and kisses to you.**_


End file.
